


place our faith in those crimson nights

by song_of_staying



Series: tell that devil to take you back (to sleep) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: Dolls was trained to endure interrogation.





	place our faith in those crimson nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Dolls was trained to endure interrogation.

He retreats into himself. He makes himself cold, and still, but stays aware of everything being done to him. This operation is run by amateurs, and they're terrified of their own agents.

He’s not giving them Wynonna. He’s not giving them that bastard either.

It’s some scientist that comes up with the idea: invade his subconscious, extract the information directly from his dreams.

Dolls smiles, just a little, and gives his arm to the anesthesiologist. 

Whoever is running this is forgetting something crucial: in his dreams, Dolls doesn't think, or hurt, like a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Echo & the Bunnymen - _Turquoise Days_.


End file.
